User talk:LegoStefan24
Welcome to my talkpage !!! Please follow all rules that apply to the wiki when posting on this page! Now, what are you waiting for, Post away !!! Archive 1 Click/Click Deals With 18tanzc The archive of Click/Click Deals with 18tanzc is located Here. Strawberry Order you said you wanted some strawberries 2 months ago. just checking if you still wanted them. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:20, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I can always use more of those. 23:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, where should i click? You'll get them by tomorrow. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:07, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm supposed to click your module and you give me strawberries in return :P 00:18, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was sleepy. I'm running a contest on the MB's ya know. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 17:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) OK Then... click on each of my blue and yellow brick modules and my robot stimulator module. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:46, May 29, 2012 (UTC) how many on each??? If I put 20 clicks onto 3 modules, they won't recieve an equal amount of clicks. 20:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, 10 on the yellows, 9 on the blue, and 1 on the arcade module. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:46, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Done clicking on the club modules, but the robot simulator module isn't set up. 20:42, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ok...it's set up. sorry for the trouble. I'll send you some space fuel cells with that. if you want them that is. Sheesh. So much trouble for 5 strawberries. That reminds me I have an order for you in the RedBrick. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:46, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry! It took me a while to get my store moving at all. I understand that its because, technically, I'm your first customer that will get his oreder finished. :P. If you need help with items or design, just ask me. I'm happy to help! 20:51, May 29, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Clicked the arcade module. ok i have sent them. On your store... Hey, it's LCF119. I was wondering if you could add my store to your store list in the RedBrick Market. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 18:58, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I would, but, the store list is the Shopnav template for approved stores only. If you notice, I'm not approved yet and am not on the template. Sorry about that. 19:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) How do you get an approved store anyways? :P Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 18:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) #50 Mainspace Edits. #Store has been open and active for 1 month or more. #5 or more satisfied customers. 21:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Question about your store Hey, it's LCF119 again. I wanted to sell you some items, but I don't know where to put that. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:08, May 29, 2012 (UTC) That goes in the order section. Everything that has to do with business will go into the order section because selling me something counts as an order in my store I put up prices that I buy things at :P Continue this order in my store :) 22:12, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Shop Approval Hi, You're meeting all the requirements, and I'd love to approve you store. Just drop a quick request here (to avoid problems etc.) and I'll approve it as soon as possible. -- 12:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Dylan6765 Nice job on Dylan6765's talk page. I would have put that block warning on, but I don't know how to do that. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) You can use the warn1 and warn 2 template. I follow a rule: when i notice vandalism/spam i put a warn1. if i see it again, I put another warn1. If I notice it a 3rd time, i put a warn2. When I notice a vandalism or spam, i look at the user contributions and put up a warning for ALL of those edits in 1 warning. Warn1 template and Warn2 Template links. 23:09, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ˆ µˆ©˙† øƒ "∫ø®®ø∑∂" ßøµ´ øƒ ˙ˆß Items and clicks... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) O.O lol...thats not good... 00:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't tell anyone.... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) lol i wont 00:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's what he got for giving his password away... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) You do know this is a wiki right? everything is publicly readable and logged. 05:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) You can trust me, he won't do it again. I made sure by checking my mail. He blocked me (but didn't delete me :P) and he changed his password. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Weird Glitch I found a glitch on one of my accounts. The modules appear on the page builder, but, on public view they are invisible. Should you or I make a page on it? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:35, June 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I also have some good screenshots. Refresh the page. Reuse the page builder and click save. See what happens. 20:37, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I've refreshed the page over and over. And no, the problem isn't that I haven't put the path the path on Delivery Arcade, which I have already done. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) 1. check to see if you saved the delivery arcade path 2. make sure you're not using the wrong delivery module you have more than 1 3. make sure you save the page 4. make sure you verified the path Do those and tell me if they work. 21:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I only saved one, did everything you listed, but it still is invisible. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Its probably just an error on the internets part...it doesnt really need a glitch page...it does periodically happen. It just needs a little time i guess...try another module in that spot. 21:18, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I found another glitch! The minifig in delivery goes extremely slow, while the clock goes faster than usual. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 15:58, June 13, 2012 (UTC) That actually happens quite often. Usually when you have extra time left. 20:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) User page How can I make a userspace page? I need to make a sig page. Please leave me instructions, or just help me make it. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC) to make a userspace page, type: mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User: /name of userspace page in the address bar. [the mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/ part should already be in the bar. Or, you could click here: User:Legocityfan119/Sig Add what you want to the page. 21:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC)